britishfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington
Field Marshal The Most Noble Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington, K.G., G.C.B., G.C.H., P.C., F.R.S. *Born: 1 May 1769 *Died: 14 September 1852 Known as *1769-1787: The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1787-1787: Ensign The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1787-1791: Lieutenant The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1791-1793: Captain The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1793-1793: Major The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1793-1796: Lieutenant-Colonel The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1796-1798: Colonel The Hon. Arthur Wesley *1798-1802: Colonel The Hon. Arthur Wellesley *1802-1804: Major-General The Hon. Arthur Wellesley *1804-1807: Major-General The Hon. Sir Arthur Wellesley, K.B. *1807-1808: Major-General The Rt. Hon. Sir Arthur Wellesley, K.B. *1808-1809: Lieutenant-General The Rt. Hon. Sir Arthur Wellesley, K.B. *1809-1811: Lieutenant-General The Viscount Wellington, K.B., P.C. *1811-1812: General The Viscount Wellington, K.B., P.C. *1812-1812: General The Earl of Wellington, K.B, P.C. *1812-1813: General The Marquess of Wellington, K.B., P.C. *1813-1813: General The Marquess of Wellington, K.G., K.B., P.C. *1813-1814: Field Marshal The Marquess of Wellington, K.G., K.B., P.C. *1814-1815: Field Marshal The Duke of Wellington, K.G., K.B., P.C. *1815-1816: Field Marshal The Duke of Wellington, K.G., G.C.B., P.C. *1816-1847: Field Marshal The Duke of Wellington, K.G., G.C.B., G.C.H., P.C. *1847-1852: Field Marshal The Duke of Wellington, K.G., G.C.B., G.C.H., P.C., F.R.S. Education *Eton College Political Offices *Chief Secretary for Ireland, 1807-1809 *Master-General of the Ordnance, 1819-1827 *First Lord of the Treasury, 1828-1830, 1834 *Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, 1834-1835 *Minister without Portfolio, 1841-1846 Military Ranks *Ensign, 73rd Foot, 1787 *Lieutenant, 76th Foot, 1787 *Lieutenant, 41st Foot, 1788 *Lieutenant, 12th Light Dragoons, 1789 *Captain, 58th Foot, 1791 *Captain, 18th Light Dragoons, 1792 *Major, 33rd Foot, 1793 *Lieutenant-Colonel, commanding the 33rd Foot, 1793 *Colonel, 1796 *Major-General, 1802 *Lieutenant-General, 1808 *General, 1811 *Field Marshal, 1813 Military Offices *Colonel of the 33rd (the 1st Yorkshire West Riding) Regiment of Foot, 1806-1813 *Commander of British Forces in the Peninsula, 1808, 1809-1814 *Marshal-General of Portugal, 1809-1814 *Generalissimo of the Spanish Army, 1812-1814 *Colonel of the Royal Regiment of Horse Guards (The Blues), 1813-1827 *Commander of British Forces in the Netherlands, 1815 *Commander-in-Chief of the Allied Occupation Forces in France, 1815-1818 *Governor of Plymouth, 1819-1827 *Commander-in-Chief of the Forces, 1827-1828, 1842-1852 *Colonel of the Grenadier Guards, 1827-1852 Diplomatic Offices *Ambassador to France, 1814-1815 *Plenipotentiary to the Congress of Vienna, 1815 Lord Lieutenancies *Lord Lieutenant of Hampshire, 1820-1852 Other Honorary Offices *Constable of the Tower of London, 1826-1852 *Lord Warden of the Cinque Ports, 1829-1852 *Chancellor of Oxford University, 1834-1852 Peerage Titles *Viscount Wellington and Baron Douro, 1809 *Earl of Wellington, 1812 *Marquess of Wellington, 1812 *Duke of Wellington and Marquess Douro, 1814 Foreign Peerage Titles *Portugal: Count of Vimeiro (1811), Marquis of Torres Vedras (1812) and Duke of Vittoria (1813) *Spain: Duke of Ciudad Rodrigo and Grandee of the First Class (1812) *Netherlands: Prince of Waterloo (1815) Chivalric Orders British Orders *Knight of the Bath, 1804 *Knight of the Garter, 1813 *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath, 1815 Foreign Orders *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Maria Theresa (Austria), 1815 *Knight of the Order of the Elephant (Denmark) *Knight of the Order of the Holy Spirit (France), 1815 *Knight Grand Cross of the Royal Hanoverian Guelphic Order (Hanover), 1816 *Knight Grand Cross of the Military William Order (Netherlands), 1815 *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Tower and Sword (Portugal), 1811 *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Black Eagle (Prussia), 1814 *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Red Eagle (Prussia) *Knight of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky (Russia) *Grand Cross of the Order of St. George (Russia) *Knight of the Golden Fleece (Spain), 1812 *Military Order of St. Ferdinand (Spain), 1812 *Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Sword (Sweden), 1814 *Knight of the Order of St. Januarius (Two Sicilies) *Knight of the Order of St. Ferdinand and of Merit (Two Sicilies) *Military Merit Order (Württemberg) Privy Council *Privy Councillor in Ireland, 1807 *Privy Councillor, 1812 Parliamentary Seats Irish House of Commons *Member of Parliament for Trim, 1790-1797 House of Commons *Member of Parliament for Rye, 1806 *Member of Parliament for Tralee, 1807 *Member of Parliament for Mitchell, 1807 *Member of Parliament for Newport, Isle of Wight, 1807-1809 Parliamentary Positions *Leader of the House of Lords, 1828-1830, 1834-1835, 1841-1846 *Leader of the Opposition in the House of Lords, 1830-1834, 1835-1841 Other Honours *Fellow of the Royal Society, 1847 |} Wellesley, Arthur, 1st Duke of Wellington Category:Prime Ministers Category:Secretaries of State Category:Secretaries of State for Foreign Affairs